Together
by Sherlia
Summary: Sequel to 'The Mistake Of Her Life', as requested. If you haven't read 'The Mistake Of Her Life' yet, go and do so cause this might confuse you. Percabeth in Elysium!


_**So umm, hi…? I know I've been away forever but hey, look at this length! I've been working on this for weeks. I have no idea how exceptional authors on this site spit out a new chapter about the same length EVERY SINGLE WEEK OR SO!**_

 _ **Anyway, don't own PJO, blah blah blah, now onward with the story!**_

* * *

 _Waiting. Waiting. Waiting._

 _The mind-numbing wait was all Perseus Jackson could think of._

 _Waiting, waiting, waiting, for a blond, grey eyed girl that never came._

 _The wait was horrible, endless._

 _Wait, wait, wait._

 _And that fateful day, she came._

* * *

Percy Jackson still hadn't accepted that he was dead when he passed into the underworld. Everything had been fine, perfect even. He had been patting the ring in his pocket, secretly grinning at the prospect of proposing to the girl he would die for, and almost had. Athena had finally agreed to his request, though with a small, secretive smile that sent chills down Percy's spine. And then she had come back from visiting Athena up on Olympus, and for a moment he was nervous. Had Athena tried to persuade her to break up with him? Nah, he had waved that thought away. Athena wouldn't have agreed if she hadn't wanted Annabeth to marry him.

Then he saw her puffy red eyes and the determination in them. And Percy knew, before she opened her mouth—"I'm breaking up with you."

He never knew five words could hurt that much and he never thought she would have given in to Athena's persuasion. He thought she was stronger than that, and would believe in their love. She didn't, apparently. She didn't.

Because in her eyes, Athena's approval was worth more than their love.

* * *

 _He waits and waits, because that's all he can do._

 _He is stuck here forever, and death is his new reality._

Percy was fighting his old friend, beef head. Far behind him, the newest camper, a Son of Apollo, screamed in horror as Percy rolled behind a bush to catch his breath. "Go on," he told the new camper. "Go past the barrier and yell for help."

"What barrier?" The new camper was panting, his breathing ragged.

"Go on!" He gave the kid a rough shove. "We have no time!"

The kid looked at him with panic. 'What about you? I can't leave you here alone to fight!"

Percy snorted. "As if you'll be any help to me. You just shout for help, campers should come out." He grabbed the kid and rolled away from an axe that cut in between the bushes. "Go, go, go!" He grabbed Riptide and faced the monsters. And then he swung.

The Minotaur dissolved. Then a hellhound leapt at him. Only years of battle training saved him as he jumped to the side, out of reach. It felt strange fighting without Annabeth behind him. Oh Styx, did he have to think of Annabeth now? The memory of her hurt and Percy gasped roughly as he quickly leapt out of the way of a hellhound trying to sneak up on him. As he sneaked a look back to see if any campers were coming, the hellhound in front of him smacked him hard and sent him flying.

He laid on the grass then, coughing up blood, and his vision was red.

All he could see was red. Then a golden arrow came flying, and hit the hellhound running towards him. Then another hellhound clamped down on him from behind, and then he couldn't see anything at all, not even red, not even the blurry figures of demigods.

He couldn't see the demigods crying out as he shook from pain in the hellhound's jaw; he couldn't see Travis and Conner Stoll charging down the hill, sobbing as they drew swords. All he could register was the blinding, aching pain that seemed to be all about him, and red…his blood.

Where was Annabeth? He needed to see her. She would help.

And the truth hit, and it seemed to Percy much more painful than the hellhound chomping on him. She wasn't here. They had broken up.

Dimly, he wondered if she would miss him. Then his eyes closed as the hellhound holding him collapsed from a blood-thirsty Daughter of Ares.

And he welcomed the darkness as it engulfed him, only wishing that he would meet a blond, grey eyed girl soon.

The world screamed as its savior died.

* * *

 _Where was she? Percy wanted to see her, to tell her that he was sorry he wasn't good enough for her…_

* * *

Olympus was filled with loud, angry screaming.

Most were directed at Apollo, for it was his, _his son_ that had caused Percy Jackson, Hero of Olympus, death. Aphrodite was sobbing at the death of 'Percabeth', and angrily glaring at Athena, who had remained calm amidst the chaos, and was smirking discreetly to herself. Ares aided the screaming by howling occasionally for no reason at all and screaming for blood. Apollo was defending his poor son, who had 'done nothing wrong and you all are just blaming him because there's no one else to'. Artemis was lowering her head in mourning for the passing of the only acceptable man who had lived. Poseidon was breaking down, sobbing with an intensity that rivalled Aphrodite's and not even participating in the screaming, drowning in grief. Hera sat stoically among it all, just watching calmly, though she had muttered 'God riddance' at some point of time. Dionysus was reading a magazine about wine and wondering why there was such a big fuss about a Peter Johnson. Hephaestus was not tinkering with a project or gazing, lovesick, at Aphrodite as usual. Instead, he had bowed his head out of respect to Perseus. Hermes lowered his head, solemnly wishing his cousin a safe passage into The Underworld. Hades had his eyes closed; massaging his temples, wishing his family would shut up while granting Perseus a free ride to the Underworld. The corner of Zeus's lips curved upwards as he bid farewell to the most annoying, disrespectful demigod he'd ever met. Demeter was frowning and saying, "If only he had eaten more cereal, this would never have happened." Hestia saw all of this from the hearth, and thought of how much young Perseus—no, Percy, he had always disliked his actual name—had suffered in his short lifetime and wondered if he was glad to let everything go.

* * *

 _He waited and waited. Where was she? He would do anything to see her…_

* * *

He had seen so many. So many die, so many fall. And it never hurt less each time, as he watched another of his students fall.

Perseus Jackson.

Quite possibly the brightest student he'd ever had. That poor boy had done so much, so much, sacrificed his all for the gods and yet he didn't have a happy ending. Those who deserved it seldom did.

And in the end, the boy had seen it all. The majestic picture Zeus painted in history books, the poor replacement for godly beings. He had done so much, had seen so many fall protecting him, Bianca, dying to save him and the quest, Charles, dying so Percy could live, and many more. There were so many, so much pressure, just _so much_ that Chiron sometimes wondered how he didn't crack.

Percy was powerful. Everyone that had seen him fight would say so. And sometimes just by meeting him, people said they could feel the power rolling off him in waves. But yet he wasn't arrogant, boastful, proud of his power and ability to scare others. Percy had a wonderful personality, and he deserved a happy ending more than anyone else Chiron had knew. That's why he was incredibly upset when he saw the fate that the fates had spun for him. Such a tragic ending.

Percy deserved to live, deserved to live his life to the fullest with love.

But who was he, to argue with the fates about such a matter?

Chiron sighed and stood up.

* * *

 _Why wasn't she here yet? Would she stop tormenting him? He needed to see her, please, if anyone ever listened, please…_

* * *

"Today's the anniversary of Per—his death." Hazel choked, as everyone did, of the name of Perseus Jackson, of the name of her cousin.

She felt horrible having to explain to Annabeth's young half-sister why Annabeth had been so down all day and barely came out of her cabin. 'Not even to the beach! And that's her favorite place!' The demigod had complained. 'I wanna see her!'

She stopped breathing when the demigod tilted her head to the side and asked, "Who's Per something?"

"You don't know who Perseus is?" Hazel asked in disbelief.

The demigod pouted. "I'm not stupid! I'm a Daughter of Athena! Of course I know who Perseus is! He's one of the most famous demigods to ever live. I mean how can anyone not know him, for crying out loud! But that doesn't solve anything. Why would Annabeth be down 'bout Perseus's death anniversary?"

Hazel breathed a sigh of relief. She had truly been scared that the demigod didn't know who Percy was. Percy's legacy should live on over the centuries, his name should be spoken with awe. Percy deserved all that and more. He deserved someone who loved him. Her mood turned sour as she remembered how Annabeth had left Percy because of some persuasion from her mother. She clenched her fists. Just wait till I get my hands on you, Daughter of Athena. Just wait… She was torn out of her thoughts by the demigod exclaiming, "Are you listening to me anymore?"

Hazel smiled. "Sorry, just thinking of how awuful it would be if you didn't know Perseus."

The demigod huffed. "He's the Son of Zeus! How can anyone not know him?"

Hazel's blood ran cold. Percy was a Son of Poseidon. Not a Son of Zeus. The demigod must have been referring to the original Perseus. "Sweetie, I was referring to Perseus Jackson. Do you know him?"

The demigod tilted her head curiously, large grey eyes blinking with bewilderment up at Hazel. "Huh, which Perseus Jackson?"

Hazel's palms felt cold and clammy. "Perseus Jackson, savior of Olympus? The one who had saved us all from Gaia? The one who defeated Kronos?" Hazel didn't mention any others because her knowledge of all Percy had done was extremely limited. After all, when they were on quests, they were mostly focused on not dying and not the accomplishments Percy had.

"Don't know him," the demigod shrugged casually.

"Then what do you know of the prophecies? You know, _A half-blood of the eldest gods, shall reach sixteen against all odds,_ _And see the world in endless sleep, The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap, A single choice shall end his days, Olympus to preserve or raze._ " Hazel really hoped the demigod didn't ask for more. That was basically all she knew about The Second Titan War.

"Nope, never heard of that. Who is this 'Perseus Jackson'?" The demigod tilted her head again.

She doesn't know him, Hazel thought. "Then, what do you know about the Second Titan War?"

The demigod shrugged. "Not a lot. I mean, all the heroes have always avoid talking about it and there aren't any books about it. I know next to nothing." Hazel knew why they avoided talking about it. The war meant Percy. It revolved around him. You can't think of it and not think about Percy Jackson. And the memory of him hurt, because everyone was plagued with guilt and thoughts about how they could have saved him.

Hazel made up her mind. "Bye," she racked her brains for the demigod's name. "Amelia, right?" Demigods nowadays have weird names. "I have something I need to do that's incredibly urgent. I have to go, see you around." And then she raced off, banging into the Big House urgently. Chiron looked up at her in bewilderment, still holding cards as Mr. D contemplated the cards on the table.

"What is it, Daughter of Hades?" Chiron asked.

"Yeah, what is it, Hale?" Dionysus grumbled under his breath and glared at her.

She huffed. "My name is Hazel! But that isn't why I'm here." She looked at Chiron sternly. "We have to teach the campers about Percy. His name deserves to live on through the generations, to be spoken of with awe."

Dionysus looked irritated. "The gods will remember him! That good enough for you?"

"No!" Hazel snapped back. She had no idea where all this courage was coming from. "His legacy ought to live on, and not just be remembered by some crummy old gods!" Thunder rumbled. "I don't care!" She told the ceiling sternly. "You can't say Percy doesn't deserve to be remembered!" The sky was silent.

Chiron sighed, and looked down at the table. "I suppose we must. Come on, Hazel."

* * *

 _He caught a flash of blond and straightened eagerly, but it wasn't her. It was never her. Percy was starting to fear that Annabeth had accepted godhood. She had turned it down, just like him, when the gods had offered it to her. Because of Percy. He knew that he was the only thing keeping Annabeth from being a god and living forever. She wanted it, but her love for him kept her mortal. And he was thankful. He wished he wasn't so selfish, but he was incredibly thankful he had her, even though she wasn't truly happy staying a mortal, but at least he had her. That was all that mattered._

 _But he wasn't there anymore to keep her rooted to the mortal world. So maybe she had accepted godhood and was a god and he would never see her again. Was that glimpse of her stepping into the lift, bags weighing her down, that last glimpse of her bouncing curls the last time he would ever see her again? Percy hoped not. And then, he saw a flash of grey and blond—no, it couldn't be!_

 _But it was._

 _He'd never felt happier as he raced across Elysium to hug the one girl he really and truly loved._

 _It didn't matter that she had dumped him. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore except for the blond, grey eyed girl he was hugging tightly to his chest and the fact that they were together again. That's all that ever mattered._

 _ **OMG! 5 word document pages! I think that's the longest I ever wrote! Anyway, you know what to do: click on the review button!**_


End file.
